


Miracle

by miles2gobutterfly



Category: Sucker Punch
Genre: Blue Jones - Freeform, Blue Jones x Reader, Blue Jones x You, Blue Jones/Reader - Freeform, Blue Jones/You - Freeform, Fluff, Sucker Punch - Freeform, a kitten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miles2gobutterfly/pseuds/miles2gobutterfly
Summary: you find a cute little kitten at lennox house and convince blue to keep him.
Relationships: Blue Jones/Reader, Blue Jones/You





	Miracle

“What the hell is that thing?” Blue entered your room, closing the door as he prepared to unwind after a long, shitty day at work. He removed his jacket and hung it lightly over a chair, wondering why you had what you did in your hands. 

You rolled your eyes in response to Blue’s obnoxious question, cuddling the little ball of fur closer to your chest. “It’s a kitten, dumb ass,” you replied, petting the cat’s head. The kitten was light gray in color, with dark little eyes and a love for being cuddled, you had learned over the past hour. You weren’t sure how Blue would react to a kitten— after all, he wasn’t exactly warm and fuzzy. You just hoped he would take a liking to the little one. 

Blue kicked off his shoes, looking both repulsed and fascinated as he approached the bed, where you and the kitten were resting. The sweet sound of purrs filled your ears as you scratched behind his ears, Blue sitting down next to you and looking on curiously.

“I know that,” He replied with a fake air of annoyance. “But what the hell is it doing here?” 

You sighed and continued rubbing the fuzzy kitten, who melted into your touch. “It’s cold out; must have wandered in here earlier. He’s so adorable, don’t you think?” You teasingly asked Blue, who was fighting the smile that threatened to form on his face. He had to admit, that cat was... kinda cute.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Blue replied nonchalantly— though he felt he was fighting the urge to give the little guy a good scratch. Blue didn’t consider himself to be good with animals, or... Anyone, for that matter, but an inexplicable craving to show the kitten some affection consumed him. “Wait...” He chuckled a bit, rubbing his lip. “How do you know he’s a boy?”

“I checked.”

“You... You checked?”

“Yeah, I did. I can show you if you want—” You smirked a bit, knowing what kind of reaction this would rouse out of Blue. But who would you be if you didn’t spend half of your time teasing the man you loved most?

“No, I... I’m good.” Blue couldn’t lie; the sight of you and that kitten made his heart melt just a little bit. He really did seem to love being held and cuddled by you. It was almost a shock to Blue that he had what he considered to be the world’s gentlest creatures in his bed.

“So, we’re gonna keep him, right?” 

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Blue sighed in defeat as he watched the cat curl up on the palm of your hand.

“C’mon, are you telling me you don’t wanna keep him? Look at his little face. And he’s so soft too. And he can kill all the mice around here. He’ll be good for us.” You raised the kitten up to your face, giving him a kiss, asking Blue, “Do you wanna hold him?”

“Uhhhhh...” Blue had to think for a minute. Did he want to hold the kitten? Sure, why not. But he didn’t wanna hurt the little guy or fuck it up somehow. Blue was aware he wasn’t always the most... gentle and wanted to be careful around such a fragile little creature.

Almost as if you had read his mind, you interjected. “I’ll guide you through it. It’s not hard, see.” Blue hesitantly held out his hands and smiled when the warm, small bundle of fur graced his skin. The kitten sat atop Blue’s hands peacefully, looking up at him with his warm eyes. “You can bring him closer to you.”

Blue listened to you and cautiously brought the kitten to his chest, who nuzzled his face into the soft material of Blue’s dress shirt. You brought your hand to the top of the kitten’s head, petting him gently as Blue watched, noting the kitten’s reaction to your touches. 

“What do you wanna name him?” You asked Blue, smiling as you continued petting the friendly kitten. The sight of Blue and the kitten enjoying each other’s company made you giggle, but you found it really endearing. 

“Hmmm... Oooh, I have a good one: Catillac.” Blue grinned, gently scratching behind the kitten’s ear. He was a bit shocked at the cat’s affection but felt a warmth grow inside him when he heard the purrs of approval.

You let out a laugh at his suggestion. “Oh my God, that’s the most obnoxious name I’ve ever heard.”

“What’s wrong with it?” A genuine look crossed his face, which made you laugh again. 

“You really need to ask me what’s wrong with that name? It’s so... Cheesy.” You reached out to put the kitten, hoping that he’d forget all about that awful name. 

“I’m just tryna make it inventive.” He mumbled, feeling his little tail tapping against his shirt. He was too cute for Blue to even care if hair got all over him. 

“There’s a line between inventive and over-the-top, and you definitely crossed it. Okay, what else? What about... Miracle. Because he’s our little Miracle.” You were sure Blue would hate the name, but you decided to try anyway. After all, anything was better than Catillac, and you found the name Miracle to be perfect for your little guy.

Something so sentimental would typically make Blue writhe in disgust, but it didn’t sound that bad coming from your lips. And to be honest, Blue didn’t hate the name. Except if he could call anyone a miracle, that would be you. “I... Actually, I don’t hate that.” 

“Wait, really? So we can name him that?” You were taken aback slightly but excited that he agreed to the name. You thought about all the things you could do with Miracle and how much you’d love taking care of him. Blue wouldn’t admit it, but he imagined a future with Miracle, too, getting slightly giddy at the thought.

“If it makes you happy, baby. I’d do anything for you and for Miracle.” He smiled a bit, and you kissed him, moving to unbutton his shirt. He giggled into the kiss, about to pull you close when he realized little Miracle was sitting in the palm of his hand.

“Can we rename him cockblocker?” He mumbled, opting to pull you into his lap instead. Miracle looked at you two almost knowingly, and you giggled, settling comfortably on Blue’s warm lap. Fucking could wait— tonight, he wanted to hold his baby and his kitten close. 


End file.
